


Unexpected Events

by Ramen_lover



Series: Unexpected Gift [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry, Dark Sirius Black, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black is Lord Black, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Work In Progress, no beta we die like men, potrait walburg, sirius is a good godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_lover/pseuds/Ramen_lover
Summary: The wizarding world has turned its back on Harry Potter so Harry will also turn his back on the wizarding world.I don't think I'm good at summaries.
Series: Unexpected Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082399
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	1. Expelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please forgive me for any transgressions.

_ The Boy-Who-Lived Expelled  _

Harry potter the wizarding world savior expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for use of underage magic in a muggle sub-urban area and in presence of a muggle. Potter claims to have been attacked by ministry controlled Dementors which only proceeded to irk the minister of magic further especially after his stunt last year about the claims of dark lords return

Ministry dealt quiet a heavy-handed punishment for the potter scion as the said wizard’s wand was snapped and was almost sent to Askaban, but the former Chief Warlock’s swift intervention and testimony from a squib prevented such unsavory fate.

The minister of magic claims that that Potter has a penchant for rule breaking and taking matters into his own hands, “Such wizards tend to think themselves the king of the world and endanger the status of secrecy which must be delicately maintained” commented the minister after the trial. The headmaster was able to get Potter’s punishment reduced to a six month ban from the wizarding Britain instead of two years in Askaban that was originally proposed but Potter wont be allowed to attend any other wizarding school and will never be allowed a wand in the future. Although he is can give OWLS and NEWTS if he wishes to but that seems pointless without the use of a wand.

Some of the dark families are disappointed in Potters punishment calling the minister too lenient and still easily swayed by Dumbledore.

.

.

.

They locked him in Grimmauld palace with a shrieking Walburg portrait one cranky house elf and an overeager dog-father. At least he gets to spend time with Sirius instead of living with the Dursley’s. His godfather tells him its not the end of the world and that there will be better things in the future and maybe its for the best that he’s no longer a part of the war.

Harry hopes to Merlin that he’s not expected to defeat Voldemort after the ministry fiasco, as horrid as he feels for the snapping of his wand, he feels better about not having responsibility on his shoulders. For the first time in a long while Harry feels free.

Free of Dursley’s, free of Voldemort, free of a mountain of expectation.

.

.

.

Sirius is grinning when he enters his room, he’s the most unaffected with his suffering wizarding education and shoves a bottle of fire whiskey into his godson’s hand saying they’re celebrating the end of the war for him, that Voldemort is no longer their problem and the ministry can shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.

Harry just laughs and they drink themselves into a stupor and wake up to the worst hangover of their lives and proceed to claim they’ll never drink again.

They have a bottle in their hands the very same night. At least the black family house has more to offer than dusty doxy infested rooms, they probably have the best collection of alcohol with them.

.

.

.

Sirius later tells him of the secret black library which only opens to the worthy or someone who’s unquestionably a dark wizard. Harry thinks even if he’s not a dark wizard he should at least be worthy. After all he was known as the wizarding world’s savior till recently.

.

.

.

Harry does find the library; he hears an inexplicable call for knowledge and darkness. Its like the call of a siren. He goes to it eventually finds himself immerses in dark arts texts most of which is certainly illegal, but he no longer cares for such improprieties.

Spending time in library Harry realizes that he’s much more proficient at dark arts than light or at least good enough to perform them wandlessly.

There are books on ancient magic of all kinds, and he absorbs them like a sponge soaking up water. He thinks Hermonie would be proud but then he realizes his extensive new knowledge on dark arts probably won’t make her all that proud.

Sirius never questions him when he disappears all day long and surprisingly enough Kreacher is amicable, going as far as to bringing him food in library and informing him blood traitors are holding a meeting in the house so he should leave the library for the time being.

.

.

.

Dumbledore still insists that Harry needs to fight in the war, that he’s their only hope against Voldemort. Harry politely asks him with what wand and on whose authority will he be fighting against a Dark Lord, because the ministry clearly thinks there isn’t one and he’s no longer the Chief Warlock to be making such decisions.

Dumbledore tells him of the prophesy, tells him why he’s the chosen one but now Harry is not sure he wishes to save wizarding world. He’s not sure the wizarding world deserves his time and effort when they’ve forsaken him for measly power play and political theatrics.

The prophet has been calling him a criminal, a liar, even a killer. They’re saying he killed Cedric Diggory. Harry doesn’t want anything more than to forget the day Voldemort emerged from the cauldron damming the wizarding world and especially one Harry Potter. 

.

.

.

Sirius bristles with indignation because of Dumbledore. He tells Harry that there’s no need to fight in the war that his parents would be happier if he lived healthy and happy instead of fighting and tormenting himself every day. Sirius tells him what he’s been thinking is okay,

“Pup, if you want to go away from all of this, I’ll help you. You don’t need to be in a war created by two manipulative old men.”

Harry laughs and cries at the same time. The words of his godfather make him believe in a future away from all the hateful stares or the occasional look of adoration, a world where he’ll be anonymous. And Harry dreams about being just Harry instead of being the-boy-who-lived.

.

.

.

Harry reads a dark arts book on permanent transfiguration that will help him immensely if he wishes to do this. He tells Sirius of his plan and his godfather does not judge him for a second for running away from this war. Sirius tells him they’ll make an account for him in Gringotts, to help him with anything and everything and they withdraw enough to keep him afloat if he’s in dire straits and can’t visit a bank.

Sirius casts a disillusionment charm on them and they set off for Gringotts. 

When they visit the goblins in the middle of the night, they tell them to open multiple account in different cities all over the Europe if they’re planning to do this seriously.

“Of, course I’m Sirius it’s in my name.” The goblin looks wholly unimpressed with Lord Black and Harry just laughs at the bad pun.

It is surprising that the goblins are willing to help them, when Harry asks them as to why they are helping them the goblins answer is quiet expected.

“Mr. Potter the longer the war the more money Goblin Nation can make. Also wizarding war is no concern of ours, no matter who wins both sides will need us equally.”

They do a full blood inheritance test, which shows his Pervell and Gryffindor ancestry, along with the artifacts in the vaults. There are books on necromancy in the Pervell vault that Harry’s drooling over, he decides to take these books with him, and his god father gives him a knowing look but thankfully not a judging one. They choose a new name for Harry a very muggle name Hadrian Freeman, an orphan who’s been unable to attend the school due to health reasons, and the explanation will suit his tiny, malnourished frame easily.

.

.

.

They decide to do the ritual transfiguration on a full moon two days before Harry’s supposed wizarding world ban is to be lifted.

It’s a good thing that Sirius had blood adopted him cause the ritual also requires the blood of a close relative. On top of that being the lord black the magic will be even more effective.

The ritual requires someone who’s an expert in transfiguration a few archaic runes and the blood of caster and the one affected. The ritual could even turn a woman into a man and vise-versa. It used to be performed for sake of vanity at one point in time but then there was a decline in those using this ritual. The book doesn’t mention why people stopped using it, maybe cause it requires a lot of magic to perform.

The ritual transfiguration is painful but successful, Sirius looks at him wide eyed and for some reason blushes furiously and tells him to look at a mirror. Harry groans in pain and passes out instead.

.

.

.

Harry awakens to the sight of a black dog in his bed and thinks Sirius must have been really worried about him if he decided to sleep in the same bed. He gets up and looks in the mirror and lets out a shriek that would probably put walburg to shame, Sirius and Kreacher are on him in a second asking him what’s wrong and they look at his face with unshed tears.

“My face looks like a girl.” Harry exclaimed loudly. Sirius howls with laughter while telling him “Pup, you should look at the rest of your body.”

When harry conjures himself a full-sized mirror and looks he realizes he’s now practically got an androgynous body with enough sex appeal to woo all of wizarding Britain and then some. He thinks he probably looks prettier than Fleur and she’s a Vella.

“We shouldn’t have done some shady dark ritual.”

“Yeah that’s what most people say after doing a dark ritual.”

Kreacher complements his looks and tells him that he now looks like a worthy pureblood heir. Harry is not sure if he should be offended or flattered.

.

.

.

After they leave him in the room alone Harry promptly decides to look at the rest of himself naked and see if he’s got something missing down there, just in case.

So, it turns out Harry is still the same down there, little harry is the same as before safe and sound just somewhat hairless. Which is not bad Harry thinks good for hygiene and stuff. But his hips are more accentuated than before and his waist smaller also his hands look more delicate. Sadly, the scars left by time, quidditch and Slytherin’s basilisk are still there.

.

.

.

Harry decides its time to leave everything behind, he leaves a letter for Luna, explaining he’s going away and asks Sirius to owl post it during the holidays. He wants to leave something for Hermonie too but thinks better of it, since she has a thing for authority figures and Dumbledore will drag him back to fulfill the prophecy.

Sirius gives him a two-way mirror for communication and harry gives him a phone.

His godfather also offers to buy him a spare wand but Harry refuses saying he’s become too comfortable with the wandless magic and he’ll be fine. Kreacher is extremely disappointed to see Harry adopting the muggle ways and offering a wizard a muggle device as well but Sirius is happy, so all is well.

.

.

.

Sirius confounds a matron in orphanage and a few kids and now Hadrian Freeman is a poor little orphan, well not exactly poor and neither is he little, but he is free of the influence of wizarding world and the blasted prophecy.

Hadrian Freeman is a free man, pun intended.


	2. Chapter 2

He Who Must Not Be Named Returns

The Dark Lord was found amidst a duel with Albus Dumbledore in the ministry of magic of all the places. The two wizards were locking wands when the entirety of ministry employs were about start with their daily routine and happened upon the scene.

With the irrefutable evidence standing in front of hundreds of ministries employs the minister of magic was finally forced to admit to the public that the dark lord has returned. But as much of a blow it was to the people that the dark lord has indeed returned most of his prominent death eater who had previously escaped and others who had claimed to be under the imperious curse have been captured and sent to Askaban.

The Boy-Who-Lived Missing

With the return of he-who-must-not-be-named the wizarding world expecting its savior to return and liberate them from the dark wizard have been left high and dry.

After the wand snapping of one Harry James Potter and the ministry dealt punishment, the boy-who-lived all but disappeared from magical Britain without so much as a word to any of his so-called friends.

The Ex-Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge is under extreme public scrutiny due to overexaggerating on the matter of underage use of magic despite the testimony of a squib that it had been in self-defense. In recorded history there have previously been no claims of wand snapping for underage use of magic.

During his trial Harry Potter had claimed that Dementors attacked him and thus he was forced to use the Patronus charm in front of his muggle cousin. After public outrage the matter was investigated and former ministers very own undersecretary who was already under inquiry by the child welfare committee due to use of illegal blood quills in Hogwarts was found guilty.

Fudge apologized for his claims against Harry Potter and Dumbledore for previously calling them LIARS when they claimed he who must not be named had returned. It is tragic that the Ministry has continued to pass the blame around instead of taking responsibility for his discretions.

In an attempted damage control from The Ministry the position of Chief Warlock was promptly returned to Dumbledore.

But despite the public finally rallying to support the-boy-who-lived the wizard remains missing. The goblins have refused to comment on the matter of Harry Potter only saying that the accounts have not been used and that they will not involve themselves with wizarding politics and war. It is highly speculated that the said wizards has probably been capture by the death eaters during his period of vulnerability.

Sirius Black not a Traitor!

Another one of ministry’s misdemeanor come forward as Albus Dumbledore claims that Sirius Black never betrayed the Potters and died protecting the prophecy about Dark Lord and his godson Harry Potter. Black’s body has passed through the veil of death in department of mystery’s death room. It is said that black was killed by his deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and probably has gained control of most of black estates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware of the fucked-up age but I sort of needed that for the story.   
> Enjoy my master work.   
> At least I've completed this part of the story, i actually feel proud of myself; I always start writing stuff but never complete it or post it.

His godfather is dead, he’s alone again and of all the things he finds out by a letter from Gringotts.

Perhaps if he’d stayed in the wizarding world the outcome would have been different.

All actions have consequence he has never realized it as much as he does today.

.

.

.

He finds out he’s now probably the richest person in wizarding Britain, well he will be in a year when he turns seventeen and at twenty-one, he’ll have to take the mantel of Lord Black and Lord Potter.

Hadrian ordered a daily prophet subscription not caring about getting caught by death eaters or aurors or order of phoenix. Now that he thought about it, he was running from a lot of people he should just leave the country to be on the safe side.

.

.

.

There’s not even a body he fell through the veil of death there’s nothing left of him but memories.

.

.

.

The papers tell him that quite a few death eaters were captured when they broke into the hall of prophecies and a lot of prophecies were destroyed in the ensuing fight.

Hadrian wonders what happened to the prophecy regarding him and the dark lord. Maybe it’s been destroyed, and the dark lord will never know what it says.

Hadrian is surprised that the Dark Lord has not already found him, it would’ve been simple enough to scry Hadrian’s location considering the blood ritual that the dark lord performed at the end of Triwizard tournament. They do share the same blood.

.

.

.

Another owl delivered the prophet there is an article about Dumbledore being reinstated as chief Warlock, Hadrian thinks good for him.

.

.

.

Hadrian has been proud of himself for picking himself up after the betrayal of those ministry oaf’s and he’s not been using any magic for almost a year, although he’s become somewhat of an expert on necromancy, theory only but an expert, nevertheless.

But right now, is one of the moments he’s not proud of, he’s swaying between the bodies in a haze of drug, alcohol and smoke. It’s a shady club he decided to visit with his friends (gone are the days when he used to call them muggle friends.) because cheap alcohol and easy drugs are hard to come by at other places. Not that his friends can afford it they’re school kids who’re not even the right age to be doing these things. But now Hadrian does not care, he needs to stop feeling everything. He’s feeling helpless he’s feeling broken he’s feeling alone like never. His godfather was perhaps the only tether left to his sanity and wizarding world but now there’s nothing holding him back from losing it.

In the first time in a long while Hadrian lets out a iota of his magic, not like the muggles will notice anyway.

.

.

.

The muggles do not notice, probably; but the next day he wakes up in a mansion. He feels he truly upgraded from a shady night club.

Maybe the guy sleeping beside him is a squatter. Cause that’s a thing, right?

Hadrian puts a sleeping charm on the guy long enough so that he doesn’t need to have an awkward morning conversation when he doesn’t even remember having sex, forget sex he doesn’t even remember the guys face.

What a horrid way to lose his virginity.

But he has accounts to settle in Gringotts and no pounding headache or stinging ass is going to stop him. He had promised himself that his mourning period ends today, Sirius gave up too much so that Hadrian could live free and he’s not going to screw this up.

.

.

.

Hadrian decides to move to France for business school (cause fuck being an auror), his French is no longer downright atrocious Fleur would be proud of him.

He’s suddenly hit with a pang of longing he misses the walls of Hogwarts how it felt like home, the burrow the Weasley’s his summer vacation in that tiny house full of live, Grimuald palace with Kreacher, Sirius and even Walburg shrieking from the painting.

He misses his foolish rivalry with Malfoy, his father was caught in the hall of prophecy fiasco and the dark lord is probably using the Malfoy as an outlet for his rage.

Hadrian had been lucky despite having a pureblood name and being the chosen one he had someone who understood him and helped him be free and blend into obscurity.

.

.

.

Hadrian doesn’t how many times he’s cried but this is another time that tears fall freely from his eyes, he didn’t even go to the grave they’ve built for Sirius, there’s no portrait of Sirius there’s nothing left.

.

.

.

Hadrian leaves his house a mess and finds himself at a bench in the park, he can’t wait to leave this country and leave all of his memories behind and make new ones.

He makes the impromptu decision to get a tattoo of a black dog, he’s afraid to forget even if he wishes to leave it all behind he won’t forget the one person who made him the happiest.

.

.

.

He’s got a tattoo of a dog on his chest and the words _‘Padfoot’._

After he’s gotten the tattoo, he realizes he shouldn’t sleep around with stranger anymore in case they’re wizard or witches and realise that he’s Harry Potter. Who else would get such an incriminating tattoo?

.

.

.

He’s finally ready to move to France and start his new life in a muggle business school. It’s been difficult getting rid of the term muggle from his head. It’s gotten ingrained into him with the years spent in Hogwarts. Even after almost a year out of Hogwarts it has been difficult getting used to the idea it’s not us and them; but rather just us. He’s a citizen of the muggle world now.

.

.

.

Hadrian is in France, he’s in Paris. So exciting. He bought a muggle book related to all the tourist spots and bought magical one from flourish and blotts. Diagon alley was probably darker and drearier than a graveyard.

There are local covens of witches in France who practice old magic and their family magic with no restrictions. The laws are surprisingly lax regarding different magic here.

If you’re not killing another witch, wizard, creature or muggle then you can use whatever magic it is, you want to use. Magic is magic there’s nothing inherently evil about a spell.

Just knowing that makes him feel like the British ministry deserves to deal with a crazy psycho Dark Lord. May they choke on their own spit.

Even Dumbledore has been no good regarding the creature laws and use of dark magic. Reading about different place gives him more of a perspective and well when he visits Paris’s equal of diagon alley Hadrian is left floored. Maybe he’ll get a wand just to be a part of this world again.

Its like looking for the first time at Diagon alley all over again.

.

.

.

Hadrian is sick not like I can’t get out of bed sick, but I’ve got a stomach bug like a five year old kid kind of sick.

A visit to doctor tells him it’s probably just the change of water and he’ll be fine in a few days after he gets used to it, but if the symptoms persist, they’ll do a more through scan.

Hadrian is unconvinced for some reason his instincts are screaming at him for something but he’s unsure what. It can’t be anything bad he’s barely gotten sick and that was after being beaten and starved by the Dursley’s.

Hadrian thinks maybe it’s better to go to a healer.

.

.

.

Hadrian stares at the healer like when Snape does when he’s oh so disappointed in harry during a potions class.

He stares and stares and the healer finally offer him a calming draught and that’s when he realizes this is not a joke, no Weasley twin behind this prank.

Hadrian is pregnant at sixteen and he’s got zero idea who got him pregnant.

“Well fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you even remotely like it, it would make me beyond happy.  
> You can tell me if you don't like it, I'll try to improve, if there is a next time.....  
> Thanks for bothering to read.


End file.
